Lili Zanotto
Lili Zanotto is a veteran PSI Cadet and the daughter of Truman Zanotto, head of the Psychonauts. She is also Razputin Aquato's girlfriend. Background As the daughter of the Grand head of the Psychonauts, Truman Zanotto, Lili is a gifted psychic and has passed every test and earned every merit badge at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp by the time Razputin arrives. She is fond of plants and specializes in herbaphony, preferring to talk to them rather than most of her fellow campers, whom she views as loud and obnoxious. Even so, she may have hung out with Melvin "Chops" Sweetwind and Quentin Hedgemouse and she develops romantic feelings for Raz, eventually to the point where she starts calling him her boyfriend. Story Psychonauts When Razputin literally drops in on the Coach's speech at the start of summer camp, Lili is the only one of the campers who appears to be the most genuinely interested. However, she is subsequently very abrasive towards him and appears unimpressed by anything and everything he does. In Basic Braining, she rescues him from falling hard on the ground, but only to protect the odd meat plant he would have fallen on, mentioning that she's seen similar meat plants in a nightmare of hers. After Raz has an odd nightmare-like experience during the Brain Tumbler Experiment, Raz tells Lili that Dogen's brain has been stolen by an insane dentist. She reveals that she has had similar dreams and agrees to meet him by Lake Oblongata at nightfall to figure out what is happening. In the meantime, Lili climbs to the top of a tower at the Kids' Cabins to investigate the sleeping Coach Oleander's mumblings, noting that his mumbles sound like various things she heard during her nightmare. She later meets Raz by the lake and they agree that Coach Oleander seems to have a plot to take over the world. Lili is thrilled that something interesting is finally happening at camp and impulsively wants Raz to kiss her, but almost immediately she is kidnapped by the Hideous Hulking Lungfish of Lake Oblongata and taken to Thorney Towers Home for the Disturbed. Dr. Loboto tries to use a special sneezing powder intended to force her to sneeze out her brain, but she has a cold, making the powder useless. Nevertheless, he keeps her hostage at the top of the asylum until he figures out another way to steal her brain. Eventually, Raz comes to save her and with the rebrained Sasha and Milla's help, they psi-blast her out of her restraints. Unfortunately, Coach Oleander soon turns up. As Sasha, Milla, and Ford prepare to battle him, they ignore Raz and Lili's protests and levitate them to the bottom of the tower to keep them safe. With nothing much else to do, they discuss their relationship and share their first kiss just as Thorny Towers explodes. Coach Oleander cuts Lili and the Psychonauts off from Raz as he prepares to do battle. Once the dust settles, Raz is promoted to full-fledged Psychonaut to Lili's shocked delight. Unfortunately, it seems she and Raz will go their separate ways since she lives on the east coast and Raz moves around often. Lili attempts to leave to avoid the pain of goodbyes, but Raz pulls her back into one last kiss. Almost immediately Milla and Sasha inform them that Truman Zanotto has been kidnapped. The team immediately takes the jet and sets off towards their next assignment. Psychonauts: In the Rhombus of Ruin Lili is part of the rescue team, eventually tracing her father to the Rhombus of Ruin with the help of her family's Music Box as a Clairvoyance link, before being caught. She is brainwashed and taken to a room where she builds bombs, believing they're a garden of beautiful flowers. Raz finds Lili in the room, softly reciting poetry to one of the bombs she calls "Francis" and being unresponsive to Raz's requests. Raz notices the broken music box lying on the shelf and uses his powers to repair it, with the help of a rat Lili found and named "Harold." When the music beings to play, Lili wakes up from her trance and is shocked to find the flowers she was tending to were really bombs, scolding "Francis" in particular, who was her favorite. Afterwards, Lili (with Raz guiding her) escapes through the hallway, threatening to burn the fish people around her if they attempt to stop her. She uses Francis to blow up the door, telling the bomb she "accepts him for who he is" and creating a massive hole from which she escapes. She is briefly chased through a cluttered hallway by a fish monster, but Raz helps her keep it at bay. Lili begrudingly donates some of her psychic power to Raz afterwards, reasoning that he can do more to help from his position than she can. Lili reunites with the other agents as the secret base is destroyed, heading into the jet with Raz and Truman's unconscious bodies. Lili stands next to her father as he and Raz both come to consciousness. Lili, delighted to see her father is okay, excitedly tells him she can't wait to explain. As she whispers in his ear, Truman juts up from his seat and shouts "Your -- BOYFRIEND?!" and the game ends. Psychonauts 2 Lili Zanotto will appear in the upcoming Psychonauts 2. Psychic Abilities *Levitation *Shield *Telekinesis: Uses it to stop Razputin from crashing on a meat plant in Basic Braining. *Oarsman skills: Used before Razputin enters Milla's Dance Party. *Pyrokinesis: Tried to set Dr. Loboto on fire during her capture. *Clairvoyance *Invisibility *Markmanship *Confusion *Herbaphony: The ability to communicate with plants. This is subtly alluded to in the game when she is seen meditating near the strange meat plants in Oleander's mind. Trivia *Despite having obtained all Merit Badges, she has for some reason never been officially declared a Psychonaut. *Lili is the only camper besides Raz to not have her brain removed by Dr. Loboto during Psychonauts. *Elton had a huge crush on Lili until he started dating Milka. *When Raz quotes Coach Oleander's pamphlet, Lili looks down when he mentions that others treat their talents like a curse, implying that she's had some rough experiences concerning her powers. *Using Clairvoyance, Lili sees Raz as a caped Casanova-type lover, her "knight in shining armor" holding a rose. *If Raz punches Lili, she'll try to punch him right back. *According to Campster, Lili likes dark ambient music. *Lili's favorite books are Psychic History X, Secrets of Psychic Gardening ''and ''I've Heard the Mowed Lawn Scream. *Aside from her father, Lili may have further connections to the greater Psychonauts organization; in the Campfire Area there is a carving of a man named Bob Zanatto. His exact relation to Lili and why his last name is spelled differently is unknown. *Lili has a pet dog named Mephisto. ** In Rhombus of Ruin she gets a pet rat named Harold. ** Psychadet rank: Incomplete Gallery Concept Art and Promotional Materials tumblr_mtasgqHtwH1rhhn7to1_500.jpg|Concept art. LiliConceptArt.png|Concept art. tumblr_mtasgqHtwH1rhhn7to3_500.jpg|Concept art. Lili Concept3.jpg|Colored concept art showing a different color scheme. Lili.jpg|Official render for Psychonauts. LiliPN2.png|Promotional art for the Psychonauts 2 crowdfunding project. Lili Zanotto PN2.jpg|Official render for Psychonauts 2, showing a new outfit. Psychonauts Lili talksprite.png|Lili's dialogue portrait. LiliBody.png|Texture sheet of Lili's hair, eyes, and accessories. Textures Lili Face.png|Texture sheet of Lili's face and outfit. LiliBracelet.png|Lili's Bracelet Bracelet.png|Texture sheet of Lili's bracelet. Raz 9.png|Raz's appearance when using Clairvoyance on Lili. Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin LiliModel.png|Lili's model. Tex LiliHead Base.png|Texture sheet of Lili's head. Tex LiliHair Base.png|Texture sheet of Lili's hair. Tex LiliBody Base.png|Texture sheet of Lili's body. Tex LiliTeeth Base.png|Texture sheet of Lili's teeth. Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin 20190330124932.jpg|Lili in the opening credit of the game. LiliRor2.png|Lili, exposed to Psilirium. LiliRor.png|Psilirium's effects on Lili make her see the fish as deer and the missiles as flowers. Figment Lili01.png| Figment of Lili in the main menu. Figment Lili02.png| A second figment. Figment Lili03.png| A third figment. Figment LiliRazKiss02.png| A figment of Lili, kissing Raz. Psychonauts 2 TrumanPN2.png|Lili alongside her dad, Truman Zanotto. Category:Campers Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Psychics Category:Psychonauts (game) Category:Psychonauts: In the Rhombus of Ruin